


to the moon and back

by kuntens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Slice of Life, doyoung is a cute dumbass we've decided to stan forever, johnyu is only mentioned, markwoohyuck is only mentioned by the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntens/pseuds/kuntens
Summary: 'moon doyoung' feels odd on doyoung's tongue at first but in reality, it's all he could ask for.





	to the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> i've been struggling with a writer's block for about a month and this is the first thing in that long that i actually got done so,, sorry in advance

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” swears Doyoung under his breath, heaving with the weight of his boyfriend –no, _husband_ \- in his arms.

Taeil shifts in Doyoung’s arms and hugs onto Doyoung’s broad shoulders tighter. “Dropped the keys?”

Doyoung’s cheeks are a faint red. “I’m clumsy, you know…”

“And, uhm,” Taeil chuckles. “You don’t have to carry me, you know…?”

“It’s tradition!” Doyoung is whining a little too loud maybe but who cares?

Taeil’s lips brush against Doyoung’s neck as he speaks. “If you just put me down we’ll be in our apartment sooner. The sooner we’re in, the sooner we’re in bed.”

Doyoung has never dropped something, or someone for that matter, this fast. Never.

(Taeil barely catches himself from falling on his butt but it’s worth seeing the blushing enthusiasm on Doyoung’s nervous face.)

It’s frantic how Doyoung does things when he’s caught in a mix of nervous and excited. The way he picks the keys from the ground is frantic, the way he opens the door with shaky hands is frantic. Especially the way he takes his clothes off slowly once they’re settled in the bedroom is frantic. Taeil can see how much he struggles unbuttoning his shirt.

Doyoung can’t even look into Taeil’s eyes when Taeil goes up to do it instead of him.

For sure, it’s not their first time doing this. That doesn’t change the fact that Doyoung’s heart is still thumping against his chest in a frenzy once they’re on the sheets, bodies tangled and sticky with sweat. Whispers of asking if it’s okay, if he can go on to Taeil never leaves Doyoung’s mouth, not even for a second. They’ve been together for what, four years, and Doyoung can never stop worrying. He doesn’t want Taeil hurt.

“Moon Doyoung,” Taeil whispers against Doyoung’s neck with his fingers trailing along Doyoung’s chest. They’re long done, having changed the sheets and gotten out of the shower to settle into bed to hold each other. The way Taeil fits on Doyoung’s side is just so beautiful that Doyoung can cry- but he’s cried enough that day for certain.

The name feels unbelievable still. Doyoung proposed six months ago –since Taeil was the one to ask Doyoung out in freshman year it was only fair if Doyoung did the proposal. Well, if only he didn’t mess it up… not his fault Doyoung was nervous and his best friend Yuta’s solution to that was taking a couple of drinks before he did it, knowing full well Doyoung couldn’t handle alcohol well. It was Yuta and Yuta’s dear boyfriend Johnny who bought Taeil a new pair of shoes after Doyoung threw up on them in front of everyone- Donghyuck still has the footage. Doyoung is sure he and Jungwoo watch it while they make out.

He redid the proposal another time of course, even though Taeil still said yes –Doyoung loves him even more for that. It was at late night, in the privacy of their own apartment and completely sober, thank god. Doyoung didn’t plan it, nor did he know why but it felt right to do, to just sink to his knees while Taeil was sitting on the bed and say whatever that crossed his heart.

 _Yes_ was Taeil’s answer, as it had been the previous time. Doyoung knew it wouldn’t change even if he asked hundreds of times but that didn’t stop the joy blooming in his chest as he reached to kiss Taeil’s hands, thighs, chest, wherever he could rich until their lips finally met. That night neither of them got any sleep with their clothes gone and bodies pressed flush together. Not until dawn sent the first lights through the window.

It was also the first time Taeil whispered _Moon Doyoung_ into Doyoung’s ear while caressing his hair. The name was a subject they settled on years ago even before the idea of marriage even crossed their minds, excuse being “Moon Doyoung sounds better than Kim Taeil”. But not until Taeil said it while in each other’s arms Doyoung realized how big of a step it was.

Next day was spent with Doyoung frantically sobbing between Jungwoo and Yuta, asking if he was doing the right thing. Jungwoo was comforting at least but Yuta straight up told Doyoung not to act like a little bitch. Gotta love best friends, right? Yuta did have a point though. Doyoung loved Taeil, Taeil loved Doyoung, they both graduated college long enough ago and had stable jobs and had been living together for ages, so _what_?

Right now, listening to Taeil hum a ballad while running fingers through Doyoung’s hair as Doyoung settled into his chest little ago, Doyoung is sure he made the right decision getting that ring. It’s a bit odd to see the metal circle around his finger that’s tangled with Taeil’s ones, and to feel the twin of it that belongs to Taeil against his nape. It’s odd, but not bad. Doyoung can and will get used to it soon. _Moon Doyoung._

Everything would be way better if Doyoung didn’t wake up with a phone call at _six fucking a.m._

Doyoung groans as Taeil rolls over the bed to the drawer to grab his phone while rubbing at his eyes. “Who the fuck…”

“Who do you think it could be, baby,?” Taeil sighs and picks up the call. “Okay Hyuckie, you better have a good explanation for this because it’s our damn honeymoon and what, seven am?”

Donghyuck, Doyoung’s annoying little brother, has a voice loud enough to be heard by Doyoung even. “It's six, actually. And you’re literally staying at the apartment you’ve been living at for four years, what honeymoon?”

Donghyuck does have a point but it’s not Doyoung’s fault that they couldn’t afford it. “Can you tell the little fucker to go annoy his boyfriends instead? He has two of them. Both of whom very annoying themselves.”

Taeil sighs as he gives Doyoung the ‘not again’ glare of his. It’s no secret that Doyoung doesn’t like neither of his brother’s boyfriends. Not that he’s against the idea of polyamory but both Mark and Jungwoo are dumb, horny, _and_ annoying. Three in one package. “Doyoung says-”

“I heard, I’m not dumb.” Doyoung can _hear_ Donghyuck rolling his eyes. “They’re… well, busy.”

“Who the fuck has sex at six in the morning?” Doyoung sounds more horrified than he is, but it’s the truth. These damn young people.

“We do,” Donghyuck says cheekily. “That’s not why I called by the way… hand it to Doyoung, please?”

Taeil’s brows knit together as he does.

“What’s it?” Doyoung is impatient, the usual.

“When are you going to pick your stuff up?”

Doyoung’s stomach does a little flip. He and Donghyuck still keep their family apartment even after both their parents died, no matter neither of them actually stays there. But their stuff there stayed untouched, until today that is. It’s not the most pleasant thing to do but it has to be done, right, Doyoung has to move on. “About 2, probably?”

“Good, I’ll be there.” Donghyuck speaks so lowly that it makes Doyoung question for a second if he was honest about Mark and Jungwoo being ‘busy’. Knowing his brother, it’s pretty likely that he was nervous about the whole thing and couldn’t sleep or woke up early.

Doyoung, damn his soft heart, can’t stay mad. “I’ll see you there, then?”

Donghyuck hangs up. Doyoung is used to him doing this already, so he hands the phone back to a silent Taeil who comes back to hug him tight to his chest a second later.

Loving Taeil is as easy as breathing, or easier Doyoung would argue. He can't breathe underwater no matter how many times he tries, his lungs will burn with the water filling in anyway. But he can keep loving Taeil even after they have a big argument, watching as Taeil hugs his knees to himself and curls into a tiny ball on the sofa. Doyoung's chest would hurt this time too anyway, but it's because he loves Taeil.

Part of it is that Taeil isn’t just his lover but also his best friend... Doyoung knows he can go to Taeil whenever he's facing something and Taeil would never turn him down, and vice versa. Being in Taeil's presence on its own helps.

Doyoung looks up to Taeil, forgetting what he wants to say once he spots the smirk Taeil's plush lips have curled into. “Moon Doyoung,” Taeil says again as if he's tasting the name, humming to show he likes the flavour.

So does Doyoung. The name fits him like a glove. Taeil is his lover, best friend, soulmate, whatever you name it and Doyoung's more than proud to have his name at last.

Or, Doyoung loves Taeil to the moon and back. Pun intended.

**Author's Note:**

> ┆ ▸ [**tumblr**](https://kunslut.tumblr.com) ▸ [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/taelseul) ▸ [**curiouscat**](https://curiouscat.me/yangyangsolo)


End file.
